


Hufflepuff House

by 1_NoName_among_many



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: A bit late for, But I needed are a reason for Bea and Henry to fight over Hogwarts Houses, Christmas, Gen, He just got turned around by his loyalty to Queen Mary, I know, I think Philip's a Hufflepuff, Pre-Canon, Thoughts?, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: “I don’t know who YOU think you’re kidding you Hufflepuff--ss b-tch” - Alex, in response to an Instagram post by Henry of David in a Slytherin scarf.
Relationships: Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Hufflepuff House

Christmas, 2001, Sandringham:  
Bea and Henry, just slightly too old for the magic of Christmas, were the first to run down the stairs in their pyjamas.  
"Happy Christmas H!"   
"Happy Christmas Bea!"  
The two young royals exchanged gifts. Unwrapping his parcel, Henry pulled out a yellow and black scarf.   
"Bea, what's this?"  
"A Hufflepuff House scarf," Bea replied  
"I know that, but I specifically asked for Ravenclaw."  
"No, you specifically asked for your house scarf, and you're a Hufflepuff."  
"I am not! I'm a Ravenclaw!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"What's this?" Philip entered, slightly bleary eyed. Then he noticed the scarf. "Oh, that."  
Henry clarified. "Bea thinks I'm a Hufflepuff, but I'm clearly a Ravenclaw."  
"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Philip asked.  
"Nothing is _wrong_ with it," Henry said, a little exasperated. "It's just _I'm not Hufflepuff_!"  
Philip turned this over in his head. "No, you two are Hufflepuff."  
"See," Bea triumphantly declared, "even Pip agrees--" then she twigged to what he actually said. "Wait a minute! _I'm_ not a Hufflepuff!"  
"Oh, but you're so convinced _I_ am?" Henry crowed.  
"Because you're _totally_ a Hufflepuff!" Bea shouted back.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am NOT!"  
"Are TOO!"  
"E-NOUGH!" Philip cut in. "Honestly, you're like a couple of five-year-olds!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
Philip cut them both a withering glare. "Regardless, I don't see why you're so intent on not being Hufflepuff. _Dad_ 's Hufflepuff."  
"No he's not," Henry said. "He's Gryffindor."  
"No, _Mum_ 's Gryffindor," Philip said. "As is Gran. But _Dad_ 's Hufflepuff."  
"What's this about Hufflepuff?" Arthur said as he arrived. Even bleary eyed and bed-headed, he was every inch James Bond.   
"Dad," Henry asked, "which Hogwarts house are you?"  
The Prince Consort of Wales turned this over in his head a few times. "Hufflepuff."  
"See!" Philip crowed in triumph.  
"Why?" Henry asked, not entirely convinced. "You have the courage of a Gryffindor."  
"What is courage but ambition to do what is right?" Arthur answered. "But curiosity to find out what is right? But working hard through adversity? All the houses have 'courage' in some form, it's how they _use_ it that defines the house."  
Henry and Bea and even Philip turned this over in their heads.   
"And me," their father continued, scooping them up into a group hug, "I use my courage to ensure everyone has a fair shake at life, and to stay loyal to those I care about." He let his squirming children go. Philip especially was too old for such childish nonsense as a "group hug".   
At that moment, Catherine appeared. She was carrying an electric tea kettle and appeared to be drinking straight from it. "I'm up! I'm up! Let's do this!"  
"What about Gran?" Philip asked.  
"That old bat can suck a lemon for all I care!"  
"Ahem!" the queen harrumphed as she entered. Unlike the others, she was impeccably groomed: her bobbed hair impeccably combed, her silken pyjamas impeccably pressed, her aged face impeccably powdered.  
"Or, that works," Catherine conceded. "You know how I am before my morning tea, Mum."  
"Let's just get this over with," the queen declared, sitting in her usual chair by the fireplace.  
The three young royals tore into the stack of presents under the tree, Henry gladly wearing his new scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care what Casey McQuiston says, Henry is totally a Hufflepuff!


End file.
